Jacob Burnsley (Earth-148611)
One night the Star Child appeared at his house, Jacob was confused and asked him if he was an Angel and if he was there to save his grandson, Star Child told him he had already done that, he was there to give him the power of Star Brand, Jacob told him he was an old man with old ideas who wouldn't be able to help save the world and that power would better fit a younger person, the Star Child tells him that he is wrong, he tells him that a young man could be rash and abuse his power and he was giving Jacob the power because he believe that with the wisdom gained by his age he wouldn't act like that, the Star Child then disappears and leaves Jacob with the Star Brand power. The first thing Jacob Burnley did after making sure his grandson was healed, was trying to bring back the destroyed Pittsburgh, he was able to bring the city back or at least so he though, the Witness appeared and told him that wasn't actually Pittsburgh it was just a memory created by the hopes and dreams of those that died and now that they are dead those hopes and dreams are gone and all this was an illusion and just like that the phantom city started fading away eventually disappearing. . President Voigt and DP7 One day Jacob went to New York where he met DP7 when he easily beat an enemy that they weren't able to because he was hypnotizing them and that didn't affect Jacob. They invited him to their home and told them their story and how their enemy Philip Voight who was now the President of the United States of America, had the girls of the team under mental control and could coarse them to kill each other at anytime so they couldn't do anything about it, David Landers (Earth-148611) then asks Jacob for help. Jacob went back home and after reflecting and talking with his grandson he decides to go and meet Philip Voight, when he gets to the White House he is received by Philip Voight who asks him why he is there, Jacob tells him he is there because someone asked him to talk to him, Philip Voight ask him who those people are and Jacob tells him that he doesn't know their names(for their protection), he also tells him he doesn't want to use his superpowers, he just wants to talk, it is then that Philip Voight gets annoyed and attacks Jacob bragging about how he is the strongest paranormal and how he can summon the power of any paranormal on Earth, Jacob then tells him he can't do anything to him because he is a part of what created all the other paranormals, he then controls Philip Voight and makes his power go crazy by making various powers manifest at the same time(like the ability to create ice and fire), in the battle Philip Voight is defeated and almost dies, Jacob dies but he is resurrected by the power of Star Brand, he then goes back to New York City to meet his grandson and DP7, he tells them Philip Voight isn't dead but that he is powerless now because he was burnt out after using all the powers at the same time and shouldn't threaten them anymore. Losing the Star Brand Sometime later the Star Child summons all the other Star Brands to an asteroid floating in Jupiter's orbit, there he is told to bring the Old Man there by the Star Child, Jacob goes back to Earth where he finds the Old Man defeats him and brings him to the Star Child but during that fight they destroy an USA Air Force plane and injure the pilot, Jacob went to heal him and with that he accidentally transfered the Star Brand power to him. Back in Jupiter the Star Child having reunited all the Star Brands, explains to them that him, Old Man and Kenneth Connell are the same person from different points in time and that was possible because the Star Brand power created a rift in time, he tells everyone that they must end that cycle and to do that they need to put all the Star Brand into one entity, proposing that he had to fuse with Old Man and Kenneth Connell creating that entity and after that taking the power he gave to Jacob and Roger Price, they decide go through with that and we later see Jacob and Roger back on Earth safe and depowered. | Powers = Seemingly those of Kenneth Connell (Earth-148611)#Powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Star Brand | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Star Brand